Under the Black Moon within Crimson Waters
by KodaNekomaru
Summary: An unexpected turn of events leaves Inuyasha powerless. An awkward coincidence connects the paths of Sesshomaru and the young cur. The dark intentions of the mind are thus reveiled in the actions of this true demon.


Story: Under the Black Moon in Crimson Waters

Created by: KodaNekomaru (A.K.A. Koda-kun)

Story info: This is a story of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It is a fan fiction. Rated – M. Like Lemon or something. I heard lemon is like the hardcore thing, if it's not tell me.

All right now for some stuff on my Title. It's called "Under the Black Moon in Crimson Waters". If you have no idea what that means it's simple for anyone who ever has heard old English. "Black Moon..." New Moon basically and "Crimson Water" blood. See not that hard ^_^. I like using this play on word because I think it sounds cool.

Special Note: I do not like to use naughty words :{ the straight forward words that describe the body parts, how they are using them, and what they are doing. It's icky to me, and I don't like to use them when I'm writing. Helpful note for the pervs.

All right people. This is my first fan fiction. Why I picked this pairing. No idea! This was just a thought that came into my head. I hope all yaoi lovers do enjoy this story. If not I'm sorry. This is like 7th rate skill people. Tell me if you like it or not. Any ideas of encouragement or any ideas of improvement I will willingly hear.

Now to start the story. HUZZAH!

* * *

It was late dusk and the air was black and thick. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all at Kaiade's home leaving Inuyasha in sealed hidden hut in the forest. They new Naraku would try and come after him so separation would be the best idea.

Inuyasha was lying against the window looking at the starry sky swearing at it. On the night of the new moon he was but human. Powerless and defenseless. Not even his sword was any use to him at this time.

"Damn Miroku! It was his idea to put me in this place. So what if I'm human. They didn't have to leave me here alone. I can't go anywhere because of the old hag's barrier's." He continuously cursed Miroku and the others for locking him up in this hut. Out of anger Inuyasha slammed his fist against the wall of the hut. The old priestess's magic began to work and rejected the hand he threw feeling as if punching stone. "Oww! Damn hag! Let me out of here!"

Silence was heard all around the forest. Sesshomaru and his followers Gaken and Rin rode on the three-headed beast from behind him. Sesshomaru stopped and his ear flickered. He waited there thinking about what he heard.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what has made you hesitate so?" Gaken said breaking the silence as always.

Sesshomaru did not turn around to answer, he never did. "Gaken, stay here with Rin. Don't leave her alone. I have some matters to take care of. It shall not take long." In a flash he left sight and sound. Leaving Gaken temporarily angry as always.

"That Sesshomaru! Sometimes he can be so rude!" He stomped and yelped. Behind him was Rin wondering about Sesshomaru as usual.

"Wonder what he must be wanting to do. Do you know Jaken?" Jaken gave her a glare that said 'What do you think, you naive child'. Rin just backed up an inch or too and simply apologized thinking she said something wrong.

Back at Inuyasha's hut of imprisonment, Inuyasha just sat on the floor sighing and mumbling curse words. Inuyasha jumped, there was something outside that was running threw the sticks and leaves. Inuyasha got nervous and somewhat angry. He creeped up slowly to the door staying at a safe distance. In the quite darkness he heard a voice.

"Simpleton. Letting yourself be incased in a shack by humans." Inuyasha blinked and recognized the voice. As he opened his mouth to acknowledge who it was, the hut roof and walls slid apart. The hut had swiftly been slashed apart. The spell was broken and the wood of the shack and being completely sliced in thousands of parts. And as expected Inuyasha went into a flurry of frustration and anger. When the dust cleared he immediately stomp towards Sesshomaru yelling at him at the to of his lungs.

"You idiot. You don't chop down a building while someone is inside. You beserker you could have killed me."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I would have, if I knew you were going to complain about getting help. I wanted to let you out so you would stop howling letting people know you were trying to hide. Call me the fool but next time look in a mirror."

Inuyasha struggled to keep his fists from soaring threw the air and into Sesshomaru's face. Inuaysha relaxed and then began to question Sesshomaru. "Why are you really hear and how did you know I was hiding?"

Sesshomaru turned away and stepped further from Inuyasha. "The old woman and that monk placed talismans on the ground and to of the roof. I sensed your presence from afar. With a mouth like yours anyone can. Their protections and seals are nothing but children's toys to me. And as for why I'm really here, I don't think you really need to know."

Ignoring his smart remark Inuyasha turned to grab his sword and was ready to leave. "I guess your not after the Tensaiga this time Sesshomaru, are you?"

"Well if you insist on accusing me of wanting to steal your blade then I shall do so." Sesshomaru acted with great haste and threw his fluff (sftu that's what I call it) around the sheathe of the Tensaiga and then threw it back and into the branches of a tree.

"Damn you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha ran to the tree and jump on to the tree to fetch his Tensaiga. Inuyasha quickly fell down hitting his head on the earth. Having no claws or fangs made it hard to climb the tree. He continued to reach up to sword stuck in the tree.

"Foolish as always little brother." Sesshomaru stepped towards Inuyasha slowly.

"Shut up! This is your fault!" Inuyasha began shouting and swearing again. Focusing on the sword he had no awareness of Sesshomaru coming closer.

"With a one-track mind like yours", Sesshomaru softly ran his fingers over his Tenseiga plotting his next move carefully, "and that is how a lone pup like you can be easily take advantage of." Faster than the eye can detect Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha's free hand over his hand that was stretch out reaching for his sword, and suddenly jabbed the Tenseiga threw Inuyasha's hand and into the bark of the tree. Inuyasha was ready to yell but Sesshomaru slapped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "I don't want that old woman and priestess getting involved in this."

Sesshomaru's cold hands that gripped over his mouth and waist muffled Inuyasha's words. "What are you doing?" was all he could muster before Sesshomaru's grip became tighter trapping his words completely inside. Inuyasha tried to fight back but was unable to move due to the position he was in. A wisp of cool air hit Inuyasha's neck and traveled down his spine. The breeze of such cold air made his body quiver. His eye's stretched as far back as they could only to Sesshomaru using his claws to chip his robe in two. Sesshomaru's sinister claws ran half down Inuyasha's spine before he pushed forward and began cutting his skin alone with the robe.

Inuyasha cryed out within Sesshomaru's Freezing hands. Sesshomaru pushed against Inuyasha forcing him into the brittle bark of the tree. Inuyasha was still clueless of Sesshomaru's intentions. He knew that at his state he was completely defenseless to Sesshomaru how was a demon. Sesshomaru demon. Inuyasha human. Sesshomaru had the greatest advantage in the world. He could yell for help but know one would respond. He was silenced and bonded.

Sesshomaru leaned in and pushed his cheek against Inuyasha to get close enough to whisper. "Cry for me Inuyasha." He demanded for Inuyasha to humiliate himself to Sesshomaru. Of course, he would have refused but Sesshomaru forced his into submission completely. There was nothing he could do. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and forcefully objected. "To hell with you." Sesshomaru tuned Inuyasha's head towards himself and smiled.

"If you won't obey my demands. I will have to make you do as I say." He gripped Inuyasha's head and slammed it into the bark. His claws ran deep into Inuyasha's chest and his cold skin was like ice on Inuyasha's skin. Sesshomaru kneeled down behind Inuyasha. His tongue went down the sliced skin on Inuyasha's back. Sesshomaru took his time and licked the blood on Inuyasha's wounds. His hands fell to Inuyasha's legs and the remaining clothing was torn to shreds by Sesshomaru's claws. Inuyasha's entire back was bare from neck to ankles. The icy breezes were torture went they blew against his gashes. Sesshomaru got to his feet and backed up with his left hand pushing Inuyasha into the tree. "You will shed tears for me dear brother," Sesshomaru hand's slid down his hakama (Japanese pants), "even if I have lend you mine."

Sesshomaru opened up his hakama only by a little and undid his yukata enough to show his chest. Then Inuyasha completely bare in the back Sesshomaru embraced Inuyasha tightly wrapping his arms around his chest and waist. "I'll be kind enough to give you warmth, but that will be all I give you." Sesshomaru ran his claws over Inuyasha again and again. He enjoyment of seeing Inuyasha incased in blood and writhing in pain made him more than 'excited'. His fingers ran from his neck and then down to his backside. His fingers spread opened and spread Inuyasha apart. Before Sesshomaru began to attack he teased Inuyasha even more. Leaving him wide open he used his insides to sharpen his claws. Sesshomaru used his tongue to taste the sweet scented blood of Inuyasha while he pushed his fingers deeper into Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't do anything but groan in the pain of his brother's cruel torture. Sesshomaru's claws being pushed into Inuyasha began to make him bleed from the inside out.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's neck whispering to him once more. "This cur shall submit to his master." Sesshomaru showed no mercy to Inuyasha. He pulled back his finger from Inuyasha. In his state of excitement, Sesshomaru entered Inuyasha using his blood to slide into him. This thrust was hard and fast. The sheer force made Inuyasha's head smash into the bark. The fingers Sesshomaru used to slice up Inuyasha's insides were forced into Inuyasha's mouth. Sesshomaru moved into Inuyasha making sure his grip over Inuyasha's mouth and his constant thrusting from behind would keep Inuyasha and himself at a fixed position.

The feelings of bloodlust and straight lust filled Sesshomaru with ecstasy. Sesshomaru wouldn't stop. His thrusts became harder and faster and his toying with Inuyasha didn't seize either. The more Sesshomaru plunged into Inuyasha the further his claws would go. His claws did not stay at a halt. They moved with him and impaled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru excitement was reaching its peak. He hit Inuyasha harder pushing Inuyasha into the bark but upward and then downward. The sword binding Inuyasha because to make an even larger gash. The only wound that was healing was beginning to open up more.

Sesshomaru was ready to pull into Inuyasha from the tree and let his hands be sliced into. He wanted to have Inuyasha on him completely not just bounded to a simple tree. He wanted every part of Inuyasha to be covered in his own blood. This thought got his blood rushing. Sesshomaru had to restrain himself from removing Inuyasha from the Tenseiga. If he were removed then Inuyasha would surly die. With both Inuyasha and the Tenseiga in place he could slice and dice him as much as he wished.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back much longer. His fangs were bared and they sunk into Inuyasha sensitive neck. This was the ultimate drug to him. The overwhelming taste of Inuyasha's flesh and blood made him inflamed. Sesshomaru's fangs threw back cutting Inuyasha's front to back. Leaning into him, Sesshomaru's climax felt all the better. He hesitated as soon as he released his own into Inuyasha. Inuyasha was completely short of breath. His outsides and insides had been hacked to pieces by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's hand was finally removed from Inuyasha's mouth. From that a load gasp for air from the only thing that came from Inuyasha's mouth.

Sesshomaru tightened his hakama and yukata. He laced his fingers around the Tenseiga and pulled it out of the tree and from Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha fell to the ground and was immediately unconscious. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and bent down to Inuyasha who was with broken down against the brittle bark of the tree. Sesshomaru's seductively whispered to a pup who could not hear him. "I wasn't the only one who enjoyed himself tonight. You have a debt to me Inuyasha, and you will relinquish your payment to me another night." He lips fell into a kiss on Inuyasha's red painted face.

His head turned to the east. The birds chirped and he could see the ray of the sun rising. Inuyasha would soon be returning to his demon state. Sesshomaru fled from the site of gore. He raced through the trees and back to sight of where Jaken and Rin were.

When Sesshomaru appeared from the leaves and bushes the two shouted into relief. "Lord Sesshomaru Jaken thought you were dead, but your not. I knew you were ok!"

"You were the one who said he was probably dead. Stop blaming me!" Jaken flailed his body back and forth till Sesshomaru pasted him. A strange smell caught his nose. "Master, did you kill a demon." His question went unanswered. "I know that smell. That's Inuyasha's blood on you isn't it? And there's another scent on you too."

Sesshomaru dark glare pierced into the eyes of Jaken. "A scent doesn't concern a dead man, now does it Jaken?" This was more a threat and a question.

Jaken body shivered and he fell silent. "Your not very smart now are you Master Jaken?" Jaken because jabbing Rin with his staff after her little remark.

The sun rose and the black moon was gone. Sesshomaru's eyes fell as he began to enjoy the scent of blood on his body. "And thus two warriors danced on a lake of crimson water. The harmony of battle surged through the heart of two. The sensation of gore made the drums of the hearts beat as one. And so the two danced on the lake of crimson water once more."

-END-


End file.
